2190 (ChanBaekBaekYeol Fanfiction)
by Takaroka Bbubble
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan kisah cinta yang tidak pernah berakhir indah. Kematian selalu menghadang mereka meskipun dengan waktu yang tidak bersamaan. Mereka berkali-kali mengalami reinkarnasi dalam jangka waktu 30 tahun.
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong, this is the first time i share my fanfiction here. And for the first fanfic is about BaekYeol or ChanBaek couple. The title is 2190. And This Is The PROLOGUE **

**Enjoy It ~**

* * *

1990 : Destiny

_"Kau...kau selalu datang ke mimpiku akhir akhir ini. Dalam mimpiku aku menyatak__a__n perasaanku padamu dan tubuhku mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi bola kristal. Dan aku juga dapat melihat apa yang kau lakukan tapi dalam dunia yang berbeda. Awalnya saat aku bangun dari mimpiku aku tidak dapat mengingat wajah orang itu. Dan tadi malam saat aku bangun dari mimpiku aku dapat mengingat wajah orang itu dan...dirimulah yang ada dalam mimpiku. Aku tau ini salah. Dan tentunya aku tau kalau kau adalah namja normal. Tapi, jika sudah __ditakdirkan Tuhan apakah itu semua salah?"_

* * *

2020 : Comeback

_'Pada akhirnya, kau datang lagi ke kehidupanku.' _

_'kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi?' _

* * *

2050 : The Untold Feeling

_'Bolehkah aku mengatakannya? _

_Mengatakan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya? _

_Aku, mencintaimu. _

_Saat aku sudah benar benar menjadi sebutir debu dan roh, _

_Aku ingin lengkungan bahagia di bibirmu tetap terlukiskan di sana_

_Selamat tinggal, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa.'_

* * *

2080 : The Final Destination

_'Maaf dan terima kasih. Maaf karena aku tidak mau membantumu mencari mutiara malaikatmu dan membuat kau harus musnah dari kehidupan ini. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengisi kehidupanku dan mengisi luang kosong di hatiku. Aku mencintaimu'_

* * *

2130 : Déjà Vu

_ 'Terima kasih karena kau telah mewarnai hidupku dengan warna yang indah,_

_Aku berharap aku masih terus bertahan di dunia ini, _

_Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. _

_Mungkin di kehidupan lainnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi. _

_Aku mencintaimu, _

_Selamat tinggal...'_

* * *

2160 : Eternal Light

_'Suatu saat nanti, entah itu kapan_

_Aku akan menjadi sebutir debu_

_Sebutir debu yang tak terlihat _

_Sebutir debu yang tak berarti_

_Suatu saat nanti, entah itu kapan_

_Aku akan menjadi roh _

_Mahkluk yang tak terlihat dan juga tembus_

_Makhluk yang tak dapat terlihat lagi dan juga tak dapat dirasakan_

_Suatu saat nanti, entah itu kapan_

_Aku akan melihat sebuah cahaya_

_Cahaya yang amat terang dan menyilaukan penglihatan_

_Ku pikir itu saatnya'_

* * *

2190 : The Unforgettable Love Story

_'kurasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama sayang! Meskipun kau menolak untuk menikah denganku, tapi Tuhan tetap dengan kehendaknya dengan mempertemukan kita secara langsung dan membuat kita saling jatuh cinta dengan sendirinya.'_

_'sepertinya. Hahaha. Aku mencintaimu'_

_'aku juga mencintaimu sayang!'_sayang!'

**Mind to review please? Bubble bakal update kalo review nya udh lumayan~ Baaaaiii~**


	2. 1 1990 : Destiny

**Annyeong, Bubble bawa FF 2190 chapter ke 1 loohh, ada yang mau baca? Baca yaaa yaaa yaaaa~ plithh~ setelah baca jangan lupa untuk meriview oke?**

**Cuap cuap author : oke. Ini FF beneran hasil pemikiran gw. Tapi, yah pasti butuh inspirasi bwt bkin cerita. Dan gw juga tw gw dpt inspirasi dri mana. Klo cerita kek gini udh pernah ada atau yahh..pasaran, mohon maaf karena otak gw juga bukan otak yg kreatip dan aktip. Klo gw kreatip dan aktip gw udh bisa jd osis kemungkinan. Di ff ini gw itu gabung beberapa cerita. Dan di sini maklumin aja tahunnya. Cast bakal muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. Klo lu pada ga ngerti sama alurnya yahhhh...sorry lah. Typo bertebaran. Dan ini bukan flashback.**

Happy Reading ^^

• Title : 2190

• Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol

• Other Cast : Find it by yourself

• Genre : Angst, Hurt/comfort

• Lenght : Crossover

• Author : Bubblehan

1990 : Destiny

Seorang namja berparas kecil dengan wajah cantik dan imut sedang berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang ICU di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Apakah kalian berpikir siapa yg sedang ia khawatirkan? Salah satu dari keluarganya sakit? Tidak. Pacarnya yang pingsan karena sebuah penyakit seperti yang biasa kalian tonton di film film romantis? Tidak juga? Temannya yg sakit? Hey! Bahkan ia tidak memiliki teman di kampusnya.

Jadi siapa yang ia khawatirkan?

Baiklah, panggil saja namanya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja yang cantik tetapi sangat tertutup di kampusnya. Ia jarang sekali berbicara. Teman-teman –maksudku orang-orang di kampusnya- bahkan mengira ia adalah orang yang sombong. Mereka mengira bahwa Baekhyun hanya mau berteman dengan orang yang benar-benar terpandang. Baekhyun memang bukan orang yang sembarang. Ayahnya adalah pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Bahkan rumah sakitnya sudah tersebar di beberapa negara. Ibunya adalah seorang designer baju terkenal. Tapi, sesungguhnya ia bukanlah namja seperti yang dikira orang-orang di kampusnya. Ia memang lebih memilih untuk tidak memiliki teman karena jika ia memiliki teman suatu hari nanti hanya akan ada perpisahan. Perpisahan yang menyakitkan dan mengundang beribu air mata untuk lomba keluar dari matanya. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih jauh dari keramaian.

Kembali ke pertanyaan sebelumnya. Siapa yang ia khawatirkan? Okei.. kujelaskan, orang yang ia khawatirkan adalah orang asing yang baru saja memasuki hidupnya. Orang yang sedang tergeletak lemah di dalam ruang ICU tersebut dengan keadaan kritis. Dan, tadi kubilang orang asing bukan? Mengapa Baekhyun harus menghawatirkannya? Ini jawabannya.

* * *

_"Cih, apa-apaan ini? Eomma dan appa seenaknya saja akan menjodohkanku dengan keluarga Jung? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal keluarga itu! Kenapa seenak jidat mereka ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak keluarga Jung? Arhggg!" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi di dalam mobilnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada seekor kucing sadang menyebrang jalan dan yapBaekhyun menabrak kucing itu. _

_MIAW_

_BRAK_

_MIAW_

_EKKK (?)_

_Baekhyun segera keluar dan melihat kucing itu tergeletak dengan gaya yang tidak elite. Sangat sangat tidak elite. Baekhyun makin frustasi dan menatap kucing malang itu dan berteriak kepadanya. _

_"Yak ! Tidak bisa kah kau tidak menyebrang jalan dan tidak membuatku bertambah frustasi ?! Kau bayangkan, jika kau tidak lewat saat aku dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau tidak akan tertabrak arra?! Dan jangan harap aku akan berbelas kasihan denganmu kucing ! Annyeong !" Ucap Baekhyun kepada kucing malang itu. Apa ia sudah gila berbicara kepada kucing? Kau gila Baekhyun ! Dan, bukankah ada yang bilang jika seseorang menabrak kucing dan tidak mengubur kucing yang ditabrak orang itu akan sial ? Oh ! Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak dalam keadaan yang aman Baekhyun ! _

_Baekhyun memasuki mobil mewahnya dan melajukan mobilnya tanpa rasa perduli sedikitpun. Jalanan Myeongdong sangat sepi dan gelap malam itu. Hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang menerangi jalan itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Baekhyun semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari ada seekor, ah tidak-tidak ! Kali ini bukan lagi kucing, anjing ataupun tikus got. Tetapi seorang manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki dengan paras yang tinggi. _

_Dan kesialan Baekhyun pun dimulai. Ia berusaha mengerem mobilnya tetapi itu semua terjadi begitu cepat. Baekhyun. Menabrak. Namja. Tinggi. Itu. Dan kali ini Baekhyun benar benar frustasi dan juga, ketakutan. Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat kondisi namja tersebut. Kondisi namja tersebut tidaklah baik. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala, hidung dan juga mulutnya. Baekhyun panik. Ia berusaha membangunkan namja tersebut tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Namja tersebut tidak bangun sama sekali. _

_"Yak ! Ireona ! Jebal ! Jangan membuatku panik dan frustasi ! Yak ! Aish !" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menggoncangkan tubuh namja tersebut. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Namja itu tidak juga bangun dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia segera membopong tubuh besar namja itu ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit appanya._

* * *

Itulah jawabannya. Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak orang. Dan ia harus bertanggung jawab bukan? Apakah ia sejahat itu meninggalkan orang yang ia tabrak seperti halnya kucing yang sebelumnya ia tabrak? Jika ia setega itu, terkutuklah dia.

CKLEK

Seorang namja yang terlihat sangat berwibawa keluar dari ruang ICU. Baekhyun segera menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Appa ! Bagaimana keadaan namja tersebut appa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada namja yang dikenal dengan nama Byun Baek Beom, appa dari Byun Baekhyun sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea.

"Huft...namja besar itu tidak bisa diselamatkan Baek !" Ucap appa Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya dan mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya.

"MWO?! NAMJA ITU MATI?! JINJJA?!" Pekik Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat ayahnya menjitaknya.

"Ini di rumah sakit Baek !" Ucap appa Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Chogiyo sajangnim! Ini identitas namja tinggi itu. " ucap seseorang yang mengganggu pembicaraan Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun.

"Ne! Gomawo !" Balas tuan Byun.

"Baekhyun ikut ke ruangan appa !" Ucap tuan Byun dan berjalan terlebih dahulu ke ruangannya. Baekhyun menyusul appanya dengan berlari kecil.

* * *

"Baekhyun, kau harus mengunjungi rumah namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Kau harus memberitahu kepada keluarganya akan apa yang menimpa dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang juga"

"Tapi appa, ini sudah malam! Bagaimana jika aku menabrak orang lagi?" Omo ! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang kau lontarkan Baekhyun?

Appa Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jika itu terjadi untuk ke tiga kalinya, appa yang akan menjebloskanmu kedalam besi jeruji ! Cepat pergi ke rumah Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun !" Seru appanya dan tunggu ! Apakah tadi Baek Beom mengatakan ke 3 kalinya? Oh! Baekhyun, kau telah menceritakan semua yang kau alami tadi Baek?

Perkataan tuan Byun membuat Baekhyun lari terbirit birit ke parkiran mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang diberikan appanya. Lagi. Melewati jalan Myeongdong yang sangat sepi. Sepi? Yah begitulah. Kau tahu? Waktu menunjukka pukul 2 dini hari. Dan Baekyun harus memberitahu keluarganya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan namja yang ia tabrak tadi. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan panjang (?) Baekhyun ke rumah Chanyeol.

'Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun' keheningan tersebut tergantikan dengan sebuah bisikan misterius seseorang. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara misterius tersebut.

'Byun Baekhyun ! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kematianku tuan muda Baek !'

**To **

**Be **

**Continue **

**Maafkan aku karena part ini pendek karena baru awalan~ heheheh **

**Mind to review please? **


End file.
